Dreams of Darkness
by AWriterBelieves
Summary: Years ago the well closed and Kagome was locked away in the present time. Now, after a series of realistic and horribly dreams she finds the well open again. Her powers are growing stronger but can she face what is to come? Pairings to be announced.


**((Hey guys, how are all you doing? ^.^ I finally got around to making my first Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it. I won't keep you long with this Author's note. I am just saying "Hi" and stating a few things. First of all, I do not own Inuyasha or anything involved except for a few mangas and a plushie or two. Seriously, who can resist an Inuyasha plushie? Also, this story came to me a few months back and I am smoothing out the kinks. I hope it is good enough. Well, I won't bother ya'll any longer. Here is Dreams of Darkness))**

**Dreams of Darkness**

**By: AWriterBelieves**

**Prologue**

**The Dream Begins**

"_The dream wouldn't bother me if it wasn't so realistic. Every time it starts off like how my usual day goes. I will get ready for school, race Souta downstairs and then get something to eat while talking to him and mom about what I have planned that day. Mom would talk about my grades and my little brother would brag about how he seems to have a better grade score than me, I will flick a spoonful of whatever I am eating at him and he will complain but before a fight can start my mother will silence us. She hears something. That is when I notice that our plates are shaking, in fact, everything around us is lightly shaking as I move to stand up from the table. Mom slowly walks over to the window and glances out, she will gasp and then place a hand over her mouth. Souta will back away from the table slowly as things start to shake more, a few of our plates breaking on the floor. When I make a move to see what my mother is looking at it when all hell breaks loose. An explosion sends the both of us flying backwards, mom being sent over the kitchen table while I land near the back door. The incredibly loud screams reach me then, almost like shrieking as the light inside the house slowly seems to dim around us. "Mom? Mom!" I'll shout but not get a response as I slowly pull myself up, looking around for her. She is never where she fell, always vanishing after that. There is nothing I can do to find her. "Kagome?" I will hear Souta's voice and instantly look towards him, he is backing down the hallway towards the front door. I almost seem to know what will happen before it does. "Souta!" I'll scream, only to watch the front door suddenly open. All I see is darkness beyond the doorway, there is nothing I can see other than the black shadow slowly moving. Then these horrible grey, bone-like hands will reach out and grab him, pulling my little brother through before I can do anything. "No!" It doesn't matter what I shout or scream, I know he is dead. Or worse, sometimes I feel like he is still alive but it would be impossible for me to reach him. Then for once split second everything will return to normal, the light will return and it will be like nothing happened. After that, another explosion always happens, this one making the front door and most of the windows explode. The shadows seem to move through the openings and come towards me as I throw open the back door. I run across the back yard towards the well house, it is night now, there is chaos all around me. The house is on fire and my grandpa is always standing in front of the entrance to my destination. "Go, Kagome, I will hold them off for as long as I can!" He will shout as I pass him, the man somehow able to open the doors for me. I try to tell him he needs to come with me, I don't want to leave him there but for some reason I am always forced through. The doors slam shut behind me and I quickly get over to the well before straddling it and looking back. There is just silence, I can't hear anything for a few moments. "Grandpa?" It is always when I call out for him that the scary part happens. Three beings shoot out from the well, their limbs wrapping around me as I scream in terror. I know one is Naraku but I have never seen the other two. Then, they pull me into the well and all I can see is darkness. After that, I wake up"_

Kagome sat up instantly as she awoke from her dream, the young woman was covered in a cold sweat as she panted for a few moments. After glancing around the room and letting her eyes adjust to the darkness she is able to calm herself down, realizing that once again it was simply just a dream. She placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat a mile a minute as she gathers her bearings before moving to stand. A glance outside her window shows that nothing she was dreaming has happened. Though, the sun has just began to rise giving the sky a slightly illuminated hue. It was almost six a.m.

Without making much noise Kagome walked into her bathroom and grabbed a towel, using it to wipe the sweat from her face and arms before sighing and then going over to the sink. She splashed some water onto her face before taking a few sips from her hands and letting the cool liquid soothe her dry throat. A glance in the mirror showed her that she looked no worse for the wear, granted there were little bags under her eyes from not sleeping well.

After calming herself down Kagome exited her bathroom and then walked down the hallway, glancing into her little brother's room. He is still sleeping, rather soundly as she smiles softly before passing by her Grandfather's closed door. The sound of someone in the kitchen tipped her off that her mother was awake, the young woman slowly going downstairs before turning and walking down the hall to the kitchen.

"The trumpets will blaze a fiery chorus as I dance and I'll dance and I'll dance to my own music- Oh Kagome! You startled me" Her mother said, having been singing a song that was probably from her head as she placed a hand over her heart. There was a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other. Was she getting ready to make breakfast? Probably.

"Sorry mom, I heard someone downstairs and came to check it out" Kagome explained before walking over to the fridge and opening it. She pulled out some orange juice and then went to the cabinet to get a glass before sitting at the table and pouring herself something to drink.

"Usually you aren't up for another hour, this is when I come down here and make an omlette and my coffee then go watch my soaps in the living room" Her mother explained, flashing her daughter a smile before motioning to the stove. "I will make you one too, you want bacon and cheese in it?" She asked before walking over to the counter and grabbing a few extra ingredients. That was her mom for you, always making sure she ate something.

"Eh, I had a dream and it woke me up, yeah, that sounds good" Kagome told her, grinning and then glancing over to the kitchen window before feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up. However, the creepy feeling passed when she told herself that it had only been a dream. Nothing was going to happen to her family or her. They would be perfectly fine.

"Bad dream? Oh, I hate those, I have the horrible nightmares of muscled men in speedos making me run a marathon, it is horrible" Her mother stated, causing Kagome to chuckle before they both smile at each other. She also knows how to make her daughter feel better too.

"Mine was just the usual, you know, destruction and evil shadows, no guys in speedos, that might scar me for life if I had that one" Kagome said, giggling and then taking a sip of her juice before glancing over to the back door. It was open and that gave her a good view of the well. It had been three years since the last time she had gone into it. Three very long years...

What did you think would happen when the gang defeated Naraku? Did you think that everything would be just one big happy ending? For Kagome, things simply hadn't turned out that way.

Sure, they had defeated their enemies and accomplished their mission. But, at what price? They had suffered losses both due to death and other reasons. Some of her ties with her friends had been severed forever when the young priestess had been forced to make a choice. Granted, it had been the wrong choice. So, her friends were not the only ones who suffered for it. However, she couldn't think of this right now. She wouldn't allow herself to. The past was the past and it needed to be left there and simply forgotten about.

"How is grandpa doing? By the time I got home last night he was fast asleep" Kagome inquired while pouring herself another cup of orange juice. As she noticed the way her mother's smile seemed to vanish instantly the young woman realized it probably had been another rough night.

Her grandfather's grip on reality had been slipping as of late. The older he became that less lucid and in control of himself he was. There were some days when he would be fine and she could talk to him and he would talk about the past and be happy. Then there were those other days when he would stand outside and just stare off into the distance muttering to himself about something. He was also known to go into sudden rants and scream that demons were in the room listening to what they spoke about. It sometimes frightened Kagome when he spoke about them watching and following her. With the young woman's past... What if some of it had been true?

"He did very well actually, I took him to your brother's soccer game last night and he seemed to enjoy himself, he still doesn't like big crowds though" Her mother stated, sighing softly and pouring some coffee in what seemed to be her third or fourth cup that morning. "What are you doing today?" Her daughter asked curiously the woman smiled and then shrugged. "I was thinking about going out for a long walk through the city, maybe some shopping with the money I have saved up" She explained making the young woman smile. It was good her mother was branching out a little and not just worrying over her children.

Kagome had started her first year of college a few months back, actually being able to get her grades up despite what most people had thought. Though, the teachers might have taken it easy on her due to the fact her multiple sicknesses had kept her out of class. She had to do a lot of work, but it had gotten her into a good college that wasn't far from her home. She wouldn't have made it if it hadn't been for her friend, Yuka, who also had school problems.

Kagome and Yuka had grown close after the rest of their friends branched off to other cliques and groups of people who were more interesting. They really had started getting along when it turned out they were in the same after-school group, Archery Club. Kagome had naturally been a little better than her friend so she decided to help Yuka (Who was absolutely horrible at anything that involved physical activity) and a frienship grew from there.

Souta had joined his school's soccer program right before school and had grown to love the sport. It was one of the few things her little brother seemed to show a lot of dedication to. Other than his family, of course. Souta would help Kagome nearly any chance he could when it came to taking care of their mother or grandfather. However, she expected when he became a senior in high school that he was sure to get into a good Japanese soccer team. He was really talented.

His older sister was the team's official cheerleader. They seemed to enjoy how into the game she got, the older woman usually shouting and screaming for them to score points. Also, she expected to some degree a few of the more perverted members of his team liked it if any older woman cheered them on. That didn't matter though, she was really only there to give Souta a boost.

"Are you going to call Yuka and see if she wants to join us for breakfast?" Her mother suddenly asked, breaking her daughter out of her thoughts as the young woman looked up and then shrugged her shoulders. Perhaps? "I don't want to risk waking her up if she is still asleep" Kagome stated before her mother sighed and then chuckled lightly.

"Your friend has been walking around in the back yard for about a half hour now, I think she expects you to feed and gossip with her before school" Ms. Higarashi said before pointing out the back door and as if on cue, Yuka wondered into view seeming to be kicking something along the ground. What was she doing here so early in the morning?

Kagome simply got up and walked over to the door before opening it and looking out at her friend who was kicking a soccer ball around. Yuka's black hair was combed down so the tips brushed her shoulders, a few red bows spread throughout as her usual college outfit of a pair of dark jeans and a pink blouse was what she wore today. Oh, and don't forget the somewhat mismatching and strange choice of six-inch heeled boots.

"What are you doing here so early? It isn't eight, yet" Kagome asked her, making the other girl jumped before turning and facing her friend. This was when she noticed that Yuka seemed a little more tired than usual. There were little bags under her eyes and she seemed like she had been rushed in getting ready that morning.

"Kagome? I was waiting for you to get up, I have so much to tell you right now" Yuka stated, instantly turning and walking past Kagome and into the kitchen where she sat down. Ms. Higarashi glanced back at the young girl before offering a small smile and pulling another pan out from beneath the stove. She would need to make breakfast for three people now.

"First off, I got a call early this morning and found out the Erica, you remember her don't you? We had fifth period P.E with her out junior year of school, well, she is actually dating of all people, Daito, the play boy, can you believe it?" Yuka informed her, reaching over and taking a glass from the counter before filling it with some of the orange juice and then drinking nearly half of the contents in one gulp.

This had been the part of her friend that Kagome had learned to get used to. Yuka would talk about anyone and anything if she thought it was good enough gossip, you might even hear something about someone she knew back when she had been in kindergarten. The only people she didn't talk about was Kagome and her family for obvious reasons. She still needed her friend to help her with her college work.

"Of course, I was ready for the phone call, had a bad dream this morning that woke me up, by the way, you don't think that Japan is going to war any time soon, do you?" Kagome gave her friend a look at that question before slowly shaking her head and then looking at the paper. She was pretty sure the last time she had checked her nation didn't have any pressing threats.

"Good, that makes me feel a lot better" Yuka stated, actually seeming to relax as Kagome's mother placed two plates of food in front of the girls. She seemed to make a quick exit after serving the two young women, taking her own breakfast and going into the living room where she could catch up on her soaps. Yuka was a little much for her this early in the morning, the girl did have a rather high voice.

"So, what are we doing today? School is in a few hours, then I think we should go to that new Wacdonalds across from the mall, Oh! How about we do some shopping?" It seemed that Yuka was going a mile-a-minute even as she begun to eat, only taking brief pauses to take a bite of her food before clearing her throat. "By the way, thank you so much for the food Ms. Higarashi!" She shouted rather loudly before returning to her one-sided conversation with Kagome. A muffled kind response could be heard from her mother before the television was turned up a little louder.

It was during one of her friend's pauses that Kagome forced herself into the conversation, clearing her throat and then giving the other girl a look which meant "You need to calm down a little bit". Yuka seemed to take this cue and simply smiled as she continued with her meal. "You have a lot of energy this morning" She commented, nicely trying to point out that every since her friend entered the house her ears had not rested.

"Sorry, I dunno, something about this morning really energized me, it was like, after that dream, when I woke up and found I was still alive, it gave me the strength to push on" Yuka explained, her tone soft now as she respectfuly paused and savored another bite from her eggs. There was some small part of the young priestess which almost wanted to say there was a connection between their dreams, but that was just wishful thinking. Why would Yuka of all people be having dreams which showed a dark force destroying Tokyo? Knowing her it had been Godzilla or something like that.

"We all have bad dreams, when you wake up to realize everything is okay it kinda gives you a boost" Kagome said, her friend seeming to relax at that before the young women sat back and relaxed. Their conversation was simply small talk after that leaving the young priestess some room to think about things. However, she forced herself to avoid the subject of their dreams.

Kagome simply did not want to risk any foolish thinking. People who were close had been known to experience the same dreams before and besides, her and Yuka watched enough movies to give them the same thoughts at night. It was probably just a big coincidence. Though, during all her years traveling with Inuyasha and the others in the Fuedal Era she had learned that it was usually something totally different. This could actually be a bad omen, something trying to warn both girls that it was coming. No one else had the dreams, however, or at least they hadn't told her.

Going against her better instinct she simply pushed the dreams and everything else that was grating on her nerves to the side and chose to do something to forget about what was going on. "Didn't you say you wanted to go shopping?" She asked her friend, who instantly brightened up and nodded her head quickly. That would be what they did today, maybe if both girls cleared out their head through some good shopping the dreams would simply be forgotten.

Though, Kagome doubted it would be the easy. It never was. She could only hope she was wrong about the dreams... With the well closed it meant the young priestess would have to fight whatever was coming alone. She would fail if she was alone...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Change: Two P.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had actually been a rather nice day once everything had gotten moving. Her classes had gone smoothly and now the young woman sat at a cafe table awaiting a frozen coffee while her friend (Who had decided to come along since there was free food) ordered a blueberry muffin and probably two or three different drinks. Yuka was on a fixed budget and she didn't mind helping out when she could.

Kagome's beautiful eyes seemed to be out of focus, however, as she stared off and out into the street, her mind being somewhere else at that moment. She was thinking about her friends in the Fuedal Era, about her decision to leave and how it might have hurt them. Everything had been rather sudden, her and Inuyasha had yet another fight and she instantly went back to the well. It was out of anger but Kagome had not thought about the possibility she would never be able to return. The portal never opened again once she returned and her friends must have thought she finally decided to just not come back.

Was it really such a bad thing, however? Naraku was dead and the Shikon No Tama was repaired. Every thing should have been fine in the Fuedal Era after that. Sango and Mirouku probably got married, maybe they even had kids now? Kaede must have watched over Shippou and he was probably getting taller... There was only one other person to think of after that. Inuyasha.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts before even venturing onto the subject of him. It didn't matter to her, it really didn't. If he hadn't been such an idiot then they would probably be together right now, she would probably be a lot more happy to. Of course, if she was more forgiving and understanding then she would have never entered the well. Dammit, now she felt bad.

"Coffee!" Yuka shouted happily as she suddenly placed four cups next to Kagome's arm, making the woman give a startled jump before calming down. "Sorry, I got us extra so we can just hang out and do crap on my laptop" Her friend explained, sitting down and hand the young priestess two more cups of frozen coffee before placing her laptop on the table and opening it.

"We should probably try and see what our friends are up to, do you wanna Skype with someone perhaps? I know, we should look on a dating website to try and get you a boyfriend" Yuka had been fully of energy today, her mouth going a mile-a-minute and even though they were best friends, Kagome had to admit it was starting to give her a headache.

"W-Why don't we just talk about what we have planned and stuff, yeah? I mean, they are probably in class still anyways" Kagome asked, giving her friend a small smile before rubbing her forehead and then sighing. It wasn't because of Yuka that she was getting a headache, it was because of that damn dream she had earlier. It was just bothering her.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" Her friend asked, closing the laptop and then taking a sip of her coffee before placing her hands in her lap. That had been Kagome's mistake, giving her friend some with lots of sugar to energize her with. But, hey, it meant she had to crash sooner or later. Hopefully that didn't mean she would have to get a taxi home.

"When did you start having your dream?" For some reason the question just fell from Kagome's lips before the young woman realized what she was asking, her smile faltering before she sighed and rested her chin in her hands. "I have had mine for a while and it hasn't been letting me sleep right" She explained, hoping her friend didn't find this question too strange.

"Well... Hmm, now that I think about it, I have kinda had it off and on for the past few years but lately it is almost like every night" Yuka stated honestly, seeming to catch on that Kagome was asking this for a reason. "How long have you been having yours?" She asked in return while taking another sip of her drink before glancing at her cellphone.

"A few years myself" Kagome admitted simply, not wanting to go deep into the subject. Truthfully, she had started having the dreams a week after being unable to return to the Feudal Era. She had chalked it up as her mind trying to find crazy scenarios and reasons why she needed to try harder to return. But now, it could actually be an omen.

"Spooky, you don't think anything bad is going to happen, do you?" Yuka asked curiously, almost seeming excited by the concept as the young priestess was forced to think on that question for a few moments before shaking her head. "I am sure everything will be fine, don't worry about it" Kagome answered, smiling softly and then finally beginning to drink her coffee in ernest.

"You know, we could get started on our homework, this coffee will give us just the boost we need to get things moving" She stated, laughing when Yuka groaned before reaching into her bag and pulling out some books. It would be good for them to get some work done before heading home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Change: Six P.M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome had not been surprised when Yuka asked if she could sleep over, her friend tended to stay with her almost every other night. Tonight's excuse was that if they were both having horrible dreams then maybe being together would ward of such dreams? If not, then they could just stay up all night and prank call people using Skype which was also her friend's idea.

It was nice having a friend around and Yuka had finally crashed once they got home, she was asleep and snoring on Kagome's bed while the young priestess stared out the window and down to the well. She couldn't stop thinking about them. After years of blocking the Fuedal Era and everyone in it out of her brain everything was just coming back to haunt her.

She missed them, it didn't help to admit it but that was the truth. Even after so long there was a hole in her life without always getting to see them. Had she seen this possibly happening? That one day she would never see them again? It had alway been a possibility. Especially when the Shikon No Tama had been completed. She couldn't keep using her anger and jealousy towards Inuyasha as an excuse.

She wanted to go back but wouldn't allow herself to try anything. It was true that her powers had seemed to grow somewhat and that there could be something she might be able to do. But, it had been years. There was no telling what year she would land in if she returned. How would her friends have changed? what about Inuyasha? There was simply too much pain involved.

But, Kagome could feel that something was coming. Deep down inside her instincts told her these dreams meant more than she wanted to admit. Something evil was going to happen and it could possibly end with her being sent back to the Feudal Era. But, that didn't make any sense! It should all be said and done with Naraku dead. Everything should be alright.

What Kagome failed to realize was that there is plenty of evil in this world and Naraku was just one of the being she should have been worried about...

**((There we go! This prologue is done. I hope you all kinda liked it. I realize it might be considered a rocky start but I have some idea as to where things will go with Kagome. This is just my opening. I am sure it will get better ^.^ Anyways, leave a review if you feel like it and have a great day!))**


End file.
